The alpharess pirates end of the line part 3 ivan vs hal
after the defeat of kronen, diablo and dante ivan was going to fight hal and when they clashed diablo was able of getting both kronen and dante of the marine ship back to reggie meanwhile ivan was still battling hal in his hybrid form when trying to burn ivan hal looked at ivan with a smirk hal: 'face it your devil fruit is to control bandages thats not much of a devil when it comes to fighting its better for medical use too bad a doctor didnt get that power ''ivan looked at hal silently as he insheathed his sword and took off both his hat and sword and threw them over back to his ship apparantly orora caught both his hat and sword hal looked at ivan confused '' '''ivan: '''you should know better since your a vice admiral to not underustimate your enemy even if his devil fruit is better for medication '''hal: '''what are you talking about? '''ivan: '''BANDAGE MUMMY ''suddenly ivan bandages started spreading across his entire body and his clothes including his eyes making him look like a mummy when he openned his eyes they were both red dots sorounded by a black area hal looked at ivan surprised at the form that he is now but he then laughed 'hal: '''HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! so you all ya did was just cover your body with bandages what a waste of effort ''ivan looked at hal as he aimed his arm towards hal preparing to attack 'ivan: '''busoshoku haki bandage DRILL!!!! ''then ivan hand took a shape of a drill and started spining towards hal but he just stood at his place preparing to take the hit because he thought it wouldnt affect him but he was wrong when the drill hit him it injured him and throwing him towards the ships mass hal stood up as he was bleeding from his torn shirt he was the outraged and became a full hellhound '''hal: you made me bleed with just playing old bandages how? 'ivan: '''i thought you knew about haki since you already mentioned that you know haushoku haki guess i didnt see busoshoku haki before and how it makes your body as hard as steel when i combine this with my bandages it becomes a real pain in the a.....(interupted by susan) '''susan: '''DONT SAY IT! '''ivan: '''sorry ''suddenly hal ran towards ivan prepared to attack as he made his claws ignite with flames he attacked ivan and sliced of his left arm hal then smiled then ivan reformed his arm with bandages all the marines including hal were shocked '' '''hal: '''a a logia type but thats impossible bandages arent an element '''ivan: '''no there not this is actually paramecia type and if a may say so a very special paramecia type at first i also thought it was a logia but since logia types are an element i knew it could only be a paramecia '''hal: '''well it doesnt matter paramecia or not im still gonna burn you afterall bandages are easely burned down ''hal ignites all three of his jaws wiyh flames and runs towards ivan as he bites him ivan catches him by the back and throws him away hal then ignites his entire body with flames and attacks ivan '' '''hal: '''prepare to DIEEEEE!!!! '''ivan: '''BANDAGE TSUNA........(marine ship gets sliced in half and explodes) '''hal: '''what? ''both ivan and hal stop attacking and turn back to normal and look at the destroyed marine ship they are both confused of whats happening ivan looks at his crew but they tell him it wasnt them then a marine came to hal with a call hal answers the den den mushi hears a heartless voice coming from the den den mushi '???: '''hello vice admiral hal ''hal was then instantly paralized with fear as he tried to answer the caller 'hal: '''you wha what are are you doi doing here? '???: 'whats the matter you sound like you just seen a ghost '''hal: '''i havent seen a ghost ive heard the sound of a devil '???: 'HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! so you remember '''ivan: '''sorry to interrupt your call but what the hell is going on right now? '''marine: '''sir the pirate is right what the hell is going on if i may ask sir? '''hal: '''WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU AIDDING THE PIRATE!!!!! but alright ill tell you whats going on the man who is talking to me is "the grim reaper" "the immortal" "the living legend" himself magarani D grim ''suddenly all the marine ships stopped firing and the marine stops moving as they heard the name of the person behind the call the then screamed in panick around the ships as they were prepared to retreat 'marines: '''WERE ALL GONNA DIE QUICKLY EVACUATE THE SHIPS RUN AWAY RUN AWAY AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA '''hal: '''WOULD YOU SHUT UUUUUUUUUUUUUP! ''all the marines then stopped the evacuation and ivan was yet still onboard and was confused 'ivan: '''i dont mean to be rude or anything but whos magarni D grim? '''hal: '''SHUT YOU PIRATE NO ONE SAID YOU COULD TALK! now listen all of you marines we are not going to run away we will capture grim and bring him to justice '''marines: '''YOU JUST WANT TO GET PROMOTED! ''ivan then quickly escaped the marine ship and jumped back onboard reggie not knowing whats going on as he looket at his crew they were all except for susan frozen in fear like the marines were '' '''ivan: '''could someone please tell who the hell is magarani D grim? ''to be continued... Category:Stories